gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 46
Chapter 46 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title Giselle? Plot Page 0 the introductory pic comes from Eat Manga while the page numbers come from TAADD at: http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakeri46/628527-1.html In page 1 we see Giselle and her pet dragons looking down on Yōji Itami, Tuka Luna Marceau, Lelei La Lalena, Yao Haa Dushi, and Rory Mercury. Pages 2-4 Giselle warns Itamy to keep away from Rory, next Rory tells Giselle to shut it she does not want to marry a woman. Giselle says she will immobilize Rory and drag her, Rory says she wants none of it, Giselle says she will tear Itami an new asshole, and Rory whispers to Itami to buy her time. Page 5 Itami introduces himself ans asks Giselle her name, she thanks him for the polite introduction. Itami thinks she is quite reptilian. Page 6 Giselle introduces herself, mentions yes Hardy is female and that if Itami dislikes girls marring girls get over it, ending in calling Itami an old man. Page 7 Rory says she likes men. Giselle says she does too, and wonders if she'll ever understand her lord. Itami asks, "So you fought Rory to drag her away?" Page 8 Giselle "Yep." Itami asks if she was the one who hurt Rory, Giselle answers the Rory was taking his wounds. Page 9 Itami checks out his uniform it has holes but he has no wounds. He asks Rory if she was serious about his being her servant. Pages 10-15 Giselle says she had the flame dragon awakened early and mated with a water dragon sayng lets fight now. Yao's eyes get huge. Rory says come at me. Yao yells "Please excuse me for a moment." Yao is pissed that the gods are toying with their worshipers. Giselle makes worse discussing worshipers unending prayers, and the gods indifference to them, Yao attacks Giselle Itami saves her from Giselle's scythe. Page 16 Itami shoots one of the flame dragons, Giselle says "A human wants to challenge me, what's that?" Page 17 Giselle likes the challenge, Rory mentions he is the human that killed the Flame Dragon. Page 18 Giselle sends a dragon to investigate saying she would bet Itami would run. Rory says he is my servant I want to be with a man who can defeat a Flame Dragon. Page 19 Giselle says it's true and that this should be interesting. Rory asks if she thinks she can beat them both, Itami thinking enough already run. Pages 20-22 Giselle orders the dragons to avenge their parent, Itami orders Yao to cary Lelei and for Yao and Tuka to run. Giselle orders the dragons to chase and scenes of the chase. Pages 23-27 the Japanese Phantoms shoot down the Dragons, then the Japanes Self Propelled Guns fire. Giselle asks what is this. page 28 heavy shooting from the guns, Itamy orders them to take cover and the Dark Elves watching the guns fire wounder if it's a ritual Pages 29-33 King Duran muses how he survived such a bombardment? What's next he asks? The Cobra Gunships come into to attack pages of the dragons being shot to peaces. Burning dragon corpses and "Target Down Cease Fire," Giselle fearfully asks is this Itami's power. Rory's voice as Giselle cowers, "Giselle where are you?" Page 34 is a two page spread showing Rory walking with helicopters unloading troops in background Rory saying "I'll only imprison you." Pages 35-36 Giselle thinks of other imprisoned demigod's bad fates, Itami and his friends collapse in a heap in exhaustion. Page 37 we see the Flame Dragon's head carried away by helicopter. Itami asks Tuka if she will quit calling him dad, she smiles ans says no I'm used to it. Page 38 Back at Alnus Itami gets chewed out, suspended, fined a month's pay, relieved of command of Third Recon Team. Pages 39-41 Itami gets commendations from General Kōichirō Hazama. and is put in command of exploring for resources in the Special Region. Pages 42-43 Itami gets special hero's welcome from the Alnus refugees, and Tuka gives him a punishment for making her face her fears, he must visit his mother during the suspension. Pages 44-49 Itami visits his mother, all but the last panels are in the car. Risa joins them, and we learn Rory wants to become the goddess of love. Yao decides to worship Rory a god she can talk to changing her name to Yao Ro Dushi. Category:Manga